


conversations over paintings

by YouDontRememberTheSomme



Category: The Pacific - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, M/M, just guys being dudes, sorta - Freeform, u were warned, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouDontRememberTheSomme/pseuds/YouDontRememberTheSomme
Relationships: Eugene Sledge & RV Burgin, Eugene Sledge/RV Burgin
Kudos: 9





	conversations over paintings

Sledge didn’t pay much attention to his observer, more preoccupied with carefully sketching his outline. 

“You take this seriously, huh, Sledgehammer?” Burgin absently asked, looking over his shoulder. 

“Maybe I do,” the redhead mumbled, squinting as he picked up his brush. “You think it looks alright?”

Burgin took a closer look, a bit struck by how good it looked just with the pencil lines. 

“I don’t like it that much,” Sledge continued, biting his lip. “I’m hoping it turns out alright.”

“It’ll look just fine, Gene,” Burgin said softly, patting his shoulder. “I’ll hang around and watch.”

Sledge softly hummed in response, carefully starting the background. 

Burgin sat off to the side, settled on a chair as Sledge looked between the canvas and the photo he’d taken. “You finally start on that book?” he asked, making Sledge startle a bit. 

“Oh. That.”

“Yeah, that. You seemed real interested in it a few months ago.”

“Nobody’s gonna read it,” Sledge dismissed. “People want their war heroes. That’s why people like you so much.”

“Florence didn’t,” Burgin murmured, still a bit bitter. 

“She missed out,” Sledge immediately replied, not looking up. 

Burgin glanced at him, deciding not to look too deeply into that comment. Of course he knew about his friend’s preferences - especially given how many times he’d seen the looks him and Snafu exchanged. 

Snafu. 

“So did Shelton,” he softly replied. 

Burgin watched as his back tensed up and then relaxed. 

“You knew?”

“Knew about Snafu. You, it wasn’t subtle. You’re too…”

“Obvious?” Sledge finished. “Sid knew too. I never said anything, but he told me once that he could tell. My daddy knows.”

“Your mama?” Burgin heard himself ask. 

Sledge made a face, finally looking away from his easel. “She’s holding out hope I’ll find a nice girl.”

Burgin softly laughed, taking in Gene’s appearance. His gaze had always been drawn to the slim redhead’s form - not that he was attracted to him, of course, but with all that time they’d spent together, how could he not notice?

That’s what Burgin told himself, watching the afternoon sun hit Sledge’s hair and making it look coppery-gold. 

He absolutely did not take note of his friend’s mouth, certainly did not let his gaze travel down his back, and most definitely did not find himself wondering about whether or not Sledge had been with men in a biblical sense before. 

Burgin caught himself, rolling his eyes at the idea. Of course he had, hadn’t he? Sledgehammer could probably manage to ensnare any boy he wanted.

He forced himself to think of something else, watching his friend carefully paint. 

Romus had a vague thought that he wanted to hold that hand, the one that looked so delicate but had been capable of so much during their time overseas together. 

_ I love that little fool _ , he thought, then froze up. 

Him? Absolutely not. His mind was just confused; after all, he hadn’t been with anyone since Florence, of course he was getting easily attached and aroused by someone he was close to. 

He wasn’t like Gene, he didn’t possess an exclusive attraction to men. 

But hell, he knew he’d be lying to himself if he didn’t admit that he’d noticed the little marine. 

Since the first day, when he’d so eagerly walked into K Company’s tent and introduced himself, Romus had been…  _ intrigued _ .

The redhead was pretty, and Burgin could already tell that the war was gonna tear the innocent little fool apart.  


He also knew, as soon as he saw the look they exchanged, that Snafu was going to be hell-bent on keeping Sledge safe.   


”Have you been with men?” Burgin heard himself asking. “What’s that like?”

Sledge went still, making Romus think he’d misspoke.   


”Gene, I’m sorry, I just-“

”I’m the one who takes it so I can’t really speak much from how it is the other way around,” Sledge replied, a tad more blunt than Burgin was prepared for. “Why d’you ask?”

”I’m not like that,” Burgin immediately retorted. “I like women. I’m just... I don’t understand how you’d want that.”

Sledge set his paintbrush aside. “It’s... I mostly just fooled around with boys who wanted to see what it was like. Never went very far. I wanted Snafu the way Florence wanted you.”

_Oh_.

That certainly clicked for him. 

“So if it’s the other way around,” Burgin said slowly, running his eyes over Gene’s flushed face.   


”I suppose it’s not much different,” Sledge flippantly said, standing up. “Snafu liked women too, not just men.”

Romus’s mouth snapped shut with an audible click. “That happens?”

Sledge glanced over his shoulder. “Yeah. I don’t know what that’s like. Might be easier.”

Burgin swallowed, his head spinning as he stood up. “No. Just more confusing.”

Sledge gave him a baffled look. ”You...?”

”I guess so. Florence and you, you two just...”

The redhead’s face flushed more. “You looking to experiment too?” Sledge half joked.   


”Shut up and come here.”

His tone made Gene obey without hesitation, without a moment of doubt. Burgin wouldn’t hurt him, not after everything they’d seen together.

Something about that lack of hesitation sent a shiver down Burgin’s spine as he herded Sledge closer to his bed.  


“Burgie?” Eugene asked softly, his brown eyes flashing with curiosity as the back of his legs hit his bed. ”What-“  


”Just trust me, okay?” Burgin heard himself say. “You trust me?”

”You kept me from doing stupid shit. I owe you my trust,” Sledge mumbled, sitting down.   


Burgin crowded between Gene’s legs, standing over him. “Do you _really_ trust me, Sledgehammer?” he persisted. 

Sledge locked eyes with him. “Always have.”

That was enough.

Burgin moved gently enough, the same way he once had with Florence, pressing Sledge backward until the man’s back hit the bed.   


He could tell Sledge appreciated his cautious touches, noticed the pleased little chirp he let slip.   


Burgin faltered once his and Gene’s clothes, so carefully undone, were fully removed.   


”I’m okay,” Eugene murmured, almost shy as he took in Burgin’s ruffled appearance. “Just... I can show you something simple?”

Romus swallowed and nodded, letting Sledge pull him close. His focus drifted to the man’s face, almost in a trance.   


He startled when he felt a hand wrap around his dick, glancing down to see those same long fingers he was admiring earlier wrap around them both.   


Burgin brushed Gene’s hand away, taking hold of them instead.   


The redhead let out a small whine, hips canting forward in Burgin’s grasp.   


”That’s it,” he murmured encouragingly. “I’ve got you, Sledgehammer.”

Sledge hissed in a breath, shutting his eyes. “Either jerk me off or move,” he mumbled.   


”Maybe if you ask nice,” Burgin quipped back, stroking them both.

Sledge loudly groaned, one hand tightly clinging to the sheets while the other reached up to hold his friend’s shoulder. 

Romus had a vague thought that he wanted to mark all over Sledge’s body, claim every inch of it 

A heartbeat passed, Burgin’s eyes glued to Eugene’s mouth. Another, another-

And Burgin kissed him, right as they both tipped over the edge. 

It was quiet after. 

The pair lay tangled in stunned silence, neither having been ready for the other’s actions or confessions.

It was almost nightfall when Sledge spoke, his soft voice tentative as Romus drifted between awake and asleep.

“Can your visit last longer?”


End file.
